1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a breaker device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Breaker devices according to the prior art may comprise two fixed terminals, which are electrically connectable by a bridging element (movable electrode). The bridging element can be positioned in a connection position, where the fixed terminals are connected, and in a disconnection position, where the fixed terminals are disconnected from each other. The bridging element may be coaxially shiftable with respect to the fixed terminals, so as to be arranged in its connection position.
In the above breaker device, if the fixed electrodes are not precisely coaxially positioned, specifically if the fixed electrodes are mounted with their axes displaced from each other due to a variation in molding accuracy of the casing, a sliding resistance between the fixed electrodes and the movable electrode becomes large, requiring a large force to switch the breaker device.
In view of the above problem, an object of the present invention is to provide a breaker device in which a small resistance acts when it is switched.